memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek Roleplaying Game Narrator's Guide
Narrator's Guide is a RolePlaying Game supplement published by Decipher in 2002. Contents ;From the book jacket: :These Are The Voyages... :You've read the Star Trek Player's Guide, and now you're prepared to take the next step - you're ready to become a Star Trek narrator. Now it's your turn to create new life and new civilizations, new starships and new technology. It's your turn to design your own episodes and adventures in the Star Trek universe, and to make its legends your own. So what are you waiting for? A whole new universe beckons... :The Star Trek Narrator's Guide includes : :- The complete rules needed for play, easily convertible from previous Star Trek RPGs :- Original Star Trek canon consistent with previous versions of the Star Trek RPG :- Detailed guidelines for creating and running your own episodes in every era of the Star Trek universe :- In-depth creation rules for starships, planets, creatures, hazards, and alien species :- Tips for linking your episodes into entire series and "seasons" of adventure for your players Introduction Chapter 1 The series concept Chapter 2 Establishing the series Chapter 3 Running the series Chapter 4 Building episodes Chapter 5 Narrating episodes Chapter 6 Coda rules Chapter 7 Starships operations Chapter 8 Rewards Chapter 9 Starships Starship classifications Federation starships * Constitution class ** USS Constellation ** USS Constitution ** USS Defiant (NCC-1764) ** USS Eagle ** USS Endeavour ** USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ** USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) ** USS Essex ** USS Excalibur ** USS Exeter ** USS Farragut ** USS Hood ** USS Intrepid ** USS Lexington ** USS Potemkin ** USS Republic ** USS Yorktown * Defiant class ** USS Defiant (NX-74205) ** USS Gallant ** USS São Paulo / USS Defiant (NCC-75633) ** USS Valiant * Galaxy class ** USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) ** USS Galaxy ** USS Magellan ** USS Odyssey ** USS Venture ** USS Yamato * Herbert class cargo carrier ** SS Avalon ** SS Point Ann ** SS Point Cami ** SS Point Carol ** SS Point Julie ** SS Stellar Wave ** SS Sugar Islander ** SS Windjammer Polly ** SS Windjammer Suzie * Intrepid class ** USS Bellerephon ** USS Blackthorne ** USS Gallant ** USS Intrepid ** USS Nelson ** USS Vanguard ** USS Voyager ** USS Zealous * Oberth class ** USS Bonstell ** USS Cochrane ** USS Copernicus ** USS Grissom ** USS Oberth ** USS Pegasus ** USS Raman ** USS Tsiolkovsky ** SS Vico Romulan starships * D'deridex class Warbird ** IRW Devoras ** IRW Haakona ** IRW Khazara ** IRW Temet Cardassian starships * Galor class Battlecruiser ** Aldara ** Kraxon ** Prakesh ** Trager ** Vetar Hirogen starships * Hunter class fast attack ship Klingon starships * D-7 class battlecruiser ** IKS Gr'oth * K't'inga class battlecruiser ** IKS Amar ** IKS Kronos One ** IKS B'Moth ** IKS Ya'Vang Chapter 10 Space Chapter 11 Aliens * Andorians * Orions * Romulans Chapter 12 Creatures Chapter 13 hazards Chapter 14 Supporting cast * Captain James T Kirk * Dr Leonard McCoy * Commander Spock * Lieutenant commander Geordi La Forge * Captain Jean-Luc Picard * Colonel Kira Nerys * Quark * Captain Benjamin Sisko * Lieutenant commander Worf * Captain Kathryn Janeway * Ensign Harry Kim * Lieutenant commander Tuvok Index Forms Category:Reference books Category:Games